


Coroa de Papel

by bgrimmpitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Fluff
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrimmpitch/pseuds/bgrimmpitch
Summary: "Ele era a luz, um sol que dava esperança a todos os que caminhavam a seu lado. E ele brilhava, confiante, como se a bola lhe pertencesse, como se o seu lugar fosse nas suas mãos. Como se o maior obstáculo não passasse de um teste que logo ultrapassaria. Comparado a ele, que espalhava felicidade por onde quer que fosse, eu não passava de um tirano, um rei que traira os seus companheiros, perdido em tudo o quee exigia deles."





	1. Chapter 1

|| Kageyama ||

Pelo que parecia a milésima vez naquele único minuto, olhei pela janela da sala de aula, com a mão apoiada no queixo. Lá fora, isolado dos demais, uma pequena figura ruiva saltava entusiasmada, a bater com a bola de voleibol na parede, apenas para que a mesma rebatesse nela e voltasse ao seu encontro. Era hora de almoço e todos estavam a aproveitar o seu tempo para saborear a refeição do meio dia — isto é, todos excepto ele. Será que já tinha comido? Ou estava, como sempre, a escapar do mundo para se comunicar com a bola?

"Kageyama?" Um rapaz de cabelos cinzentos parou em frente da minha secretária. "Está tudo bem?"

Assenti, distraído, e voltei a virar a cabeça na direção de Hinata. Suga seguiu o meu olhar e sorriu de lado, como se a minha atitude lhe tivesse dado todas as respostas que precisava. Depois, muito casualmente, como quem não quisesse a coisa, pousou as chaves do campo em cima da mesa de madeira e desapareceu pelos corredores. Se Daichi soubesse que ele me tinha dado permissão para entrar sem ser durante o horário de treino, ambos estariamos em sarilhos. Mas quem é que disse que ele precisava de saber? 

Levantei-me da cadeira, enfiando as chaves no bolso, e caminhei, apressado, até ao lugar onde se encontrava o ruivo. Quando lá cheguei, Hinata continuava a saltitar, completamente absorto no exercício. Por uns segundos, fiquei com inveja da bola. Obviamente, não de ser atirado violentamente contra a parede (se, hipoteticamente, tal fosse o caso, preferia que fosse ao contrário) mas de ter a sua completa atenção. Balancei a cabeça, para me ver livre desses pensamentos. Essa era a única coisa que me recusava a confessar. Dizer que nutria sentimentos por aquela cabeça de vento era o mesmo que admitir que, como ele, também era um idiota.

Para além disso, o Hinata era inalcançável. Ele era a luz, um sol que dava esperança a todos os que caminhavam a seu lado. E ele brilhava, confiante, como se a bola lhe pertencesse, como se o seu lugar fosse nas suas mãos. Como se o maior obstáculo não passasse de um teste que logo ultrapassaria. Comparado a ele, que espalhava felicidade por onde quer que fosse, eu não passava de um tirano, um rei que traira os seus companheiros, perdido em tudo o quee exigia deles. Caso agisse segundo o meu egoísmo, se fosse para roubar o seu brilho e fazê-lo mergulhar completamente na escuridão do meu passado, pergunto-me se ele aceitaria permanecer comigo ou se me abandonaria, deixando-me para trás, como todos os outros fizeram antes dele.

No entanto, estaria pronto para correr o risco de estragar a nossa amizade? Ou pior, de perder a equipa pelo caminho? Permiti-me ser egoísta no passado, pedira demasiado dos meus antigos parceiros, sem levar em conta as suas dificuldades, e seria um pesadelo caso tal se repetisse. Arruinar tudo por estes pensamentos que tenho por ele, obrigá-lo a conviver com o meu peso nas costas... quem era eu para fazer tal coisa? Há muito tempo que a minha coroa tinha caído. 

"Kageyama?" Hinata exclamou, soletrando o meu nome, enquanto abanava a mão em frente do meu rosto. "Porque é que estás aqui parado?" Questionou, mas nem me deu tempo para responder, e esfregou-me a bola na cara. "Queres treinar comigo, é isso? Não sejas tímido, lança-me a bola!" 

Revirei os olhos, aborrecido, e tirei as chaves do bolso. "Aqui. Eu consegui as chaves." 

"Como?!" As suas íris brilharam e ele agarrou-me pelo branço, puxando-me. "Vamos, vamos! Despacha-te." Disse e soltou-me, começando a correr. "Se não vieres vou chegar primeiro!" 

Como sempre, acabámos por fazer uma corrida até ao campo. Ao chegar, coloquei as mãos nos joelhos, cansado, e Hinata tirou-me as chaves da mão, abrindo a porta e correndo para dentro, faminto por treinar. Permiti-me ficar parado por uns momentos, aproveitando para o observar um pouco. Os fios cobre do seu cabelo estavam extremamente despenteados, como se ele os tivesse esfregado de propósito, e fui descendo o meu olhar, cada vez mais. Depois, como um choque de realidade, a bola embateu violentamente contra o meu rosto.

Encarei-o, furioso. "Seu estúpido! Vais ver, vou-te ganhar!" Gritei. 

"Então vamos fazer uma aposta! Uma aposta, uma aposta!" Ele saltou. "Se eu ganhar, vais ter que me trazer almoço todos os dias."

"E se eu ganhar?" Questionei.

"Eu faço-te o almoço todos os dias." Respondeu, como se fosse super óbvio.

Concordei com a sua ideia, e ele encarou-me, muito sério, como se convencido de que iria vencer. Sorri internamente. Mesmo que ele ganhasse ou perdesse, esta aposta estava a meu favor. Não passava da desculpa perfeita para que eu pudesse ficar perto dele um pouco mais. Porque, se eu fosse para ser sincero, há muito que perdera para o magrela à minha frente.


	2. Chapter 2

|| Hinata ||

No dia seguinte, acordei com um sorriso no meu rosto. Belisquei as bochechas em frente do espelho, numa tentativa de que este desaparecesse, mas foi em vão. As lembranças de ontem estavam frescas na minha cabeça: tinha feito uma aposta com o Kageyama. Caso eu vencesse, fazer-lhe-ia o almoço todos os dias durante uma semana, e vice-versa. Acabou que, no fim, ele ganhou. Parecia-me ter estado estranhamente disposto a vencer-me, não que eu me importasse com isso. Afinal, esse era o meu objetivo desde o início. Ganhasse ele ou ganhasse eu, o que importava era ter uma desculpa para podermos estar juntos ao almoço todos os dias — mesmo que fosse só por uma semana.

Peguei na bicicleta e pedalei até à escola, com a comida na mão. Será que ele iria gostar? Será que irá dizer que está delicioso? Por outro lado, e se estiver horrível? E se ele não gostar do que cozinhei? Se ele achar estúpido o facto de um rapaz saber cozinhar algo daquele tipo, o que é que eu vou fazer? Suspirei, e belisquei as bochechas pela segunda vez. Vai correr tudo bem, Hinata. Vai correr tudo bem. 

"Vai correr tudo perfeita e maravilhosamente bem!" Gritei em voz alta, e várias pessoas olharam para mim. Corei da cabeça aos pés.

"O que é que vai correr bem?" Uma voz familiar soou atrás de mim, e vi Sugawara de braços cruzados, com um sorriso divertido.

"Nada. É só que..." Olhei em volta, para ter a certeza que a pessoa a quem entregaria a comida não estava por perto e voltei-me para o de cabelo cinzento. "Hm, sabes de que tipo de comida o Kageyama gosta?" 

"O Kageyama? Porquê?" Ele baixou o olhar até aos dois bento que eu tinha na mão e riu.  "Oh. Então é isso." Ele colocou-me a mão no ombro. "Presta atenção, Hinata, o Kageyama com certeza vai gostar de qualquer coisa que lhe cozinhes, por isso não te preocupes."

"Isso é para o Kageyama?" Tsukishima apareceu, do nada, ajeitando os seus óculos. Atrás dele, Yamaguchi sorria ao perceber a situação. "Então a freak duo finalmente é um item?"

"Um item?" Inclinei a cabeça, confuso.

"Acho que o Kageyama ainda não se confessou, Tsukki." Sussurrou Yamaguchi, suficientemente alto para que eu percebesse. 

O meu coração quase parou. "Confessar?" Arregalei os olhos. "O Kageyama gosta de alguém? Mas ele sempre disse que só queria saber de voleibol."

O Suga lançou um olhar enervado para os dois, e Tsukishima virou o rosto como se não fosse nada com ele, enquanto Yamaguchi esfregava a nuca. Engoli em seco. Era suposto eu não saber? O Kageyama pertendia arranjar uma namorada sem me dizer nada? E porque é que ele concordou na nossa aposta, se podia sempre pedir à sua namorada um almoço caseiro? 

Se Kageyama se confessasse a alguém, quem no seu perfeito juizo não aceitaria? Porém... onde é que eu ficava no meio disso tudo? No fim, o rei podia ter a rainha que quisesse, e no castelo de ambos não haveria espaço para um peão como eu.

|| Kageyama ||

Notei que o Hinata estava mais estranho do que o costume quando me ignorou de manhã, em frente do portão. Havia semicerrado os olhos na direção do chão, quase como se fosse doloroso encarar-me de frente, e correra para longe antes que pudesse perceber o que estava a acontecer. O mesmo se passara à hora de almoço, e os seus amigos recusaram-se a dizer-me onde o ruivo se encontrava quando os abordei sobre o assunto. 

Da mesma forma, Tsukishima também se mostrava mais sério que o normal, e o Yamaguchi coçava as mãos, nervoso, sempre que eu chegava perto. Enquanto isso, Sugawara limitava-se a observar toda aquela situação, encostado à parede, com uma expressão preocupada cuja razão não fui capaz de descobrir.

"Daichi?" Perguntei, quando acabei de me vestir. "O que se passa com eles hoje?"

O Tanaka e o Nishinoya saltaram à minha frente. "Kageyama, Kageyama. Doce e inocente Kageyama." Cantarolaram, em coro, e tive de resistir à vontade de os atirar pelo ar. 

"Se sabem alguma coisa, desembuchem. Nem sequer almocei porque o Hinata não para de me ignorar." Lancei-lhes um olhar fumegante e eles sorriram, como se a rir da minha cara. 

"Todos sabem que, se uma rapariga te ignora, é porque fizeste algo de errado, mesmo que não tenhas feito nada." Exclamou Tanaka.

"E desde quando é que o Hinata é uma rapariga?" Perguntei, confuso. "Que raio de lógica é essa?"

"Ele não é uma rapariga." Disse Nishinoya. "Mas tu gostas dele, certo? Chega aqui ao teu senpai, vou-te dar umas dicas." Ele colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Ei!" Reclamei baixo. "O que é que tu estás a fazer? Não estou interessado, se pensas que essa sedução de baixa qualidade me vai tentar."

"Eu pareço-te interessado em ti, idiota?" sussurrou-me ao ouvido. "Apenas aguenta um pouco, vai resultar."

Segundos depois, senti uma mão puxar-me bruscamente, separando-me de Nishinoya, que sorria disfarçadamente. Hinata estava ao meu lado, a fumegar de raiva, com uma expressão que nunca tinha visto antes. Uma mistura de frustração e... ciúmes? Seria possível? O Hinata estava com ciúmes? De mim?

"Então era por isso que ninguém me queria dizer." Ele começou e virou-se para mim. "Kageyama tu gostas do Nishinoya-senpai, não é?"

"O quê?" O que é que ele andava para ali a inventar? "Não, eu gosto de..."

"Pensando bem, não quero saber!" Exclamou e correu porta fora. 

Suga olhou para mim. "Do que é que estás à espera? Vai atrás dele!"

Segui o seu conselho, apressando-me a abandonar o local, ainda a tempo de ouvir os comentários dos que ficaram para trás. 

"E a freak duo começa com as idiotices outra vez. Ridículo." 

"A minha técnica secreta, sempre infalível."

"Hm... eu acho que devia de desejar boa sorte?"

"Kageyama! Boa sooooooorte!"


	3. Chapter 3

|| Kageyama ||

"Hinata, espera!" Gritei, mas a sua figura já há muito que se encontrava fora do meu alcance.

Mesmo assim, continuei a correr. Se não fosse capaz de o alcançar, iria perder a oportunidade perfeita de lhe dizer como me sinto. E no dia seguinte, ele ia pedir desculpa e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se não lhe incomodasse o facto de eu e o Nishinoya podermos ter alguma coisa, como se aquela demonstração de desconforto, e da possibilidade de ele gostar de mim, nunca tivesse sido feita. E nós continuariamos a ser parceiros, a arma secreta da Karasuno, amigos para toda a vida. Mas não era isso que eu queria. E, se houvesse a mínima chance de ele também não o querer, eu estava disposto a ir até ao fim do mundo.

Porque o Hinata era especial. Ele mostrara-se digno da minha atenção desde o dia em que o conheci e Kitagawa Daiichi aniquilou completamente Yukigaoka. Aquele baixinho fora o primeiro a dizer que eu não era um rei, que eu podia escolher ser diferente, que o Oikawa não era melhor de que eu e de que, juntos, podiamos vencer Shiratorizawa. Claro, ele era barulhento, e magrela, um idiota que cantava quando ia à casa de banho, e só fazia coisas estúpidas que me enervavam para além da razão. 

No entanto, ao lado dele, o que é que importava se eu era um rei egoísta? Que se dane o facto de eu ser um tirano auto-centrado. Ao lado dele, eu não era o Rei. Eu era Kageyama Tobio, o seu parceiro da "freak duo", e isso bastava. Eu podia gritar, e ficar nervoso, e dizer o que penso. Porque ele nunca me iria abandonar a meio de um jogo. Ele ia pedir por uma pausa e dar-me um sermão, daquele jeito estranho que me faria querer assassiná-lo. Daquele jeito que fez com que me apaixonasse. 

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata, seu idiota!" Continuei a gritar,  e a minha barriga fez um barulho gigante que ecoou pelo espaço.

O ruivo parou de correr e olhou para trás, surpreso. É, não tinha almoçado. Se soubesse que isso o ia fazer parar tinha o dito mais cedo. 

"Tu não almoçaste?" Franziu as sobrancelhas. "Se estavas com fome podias ter pedido ao Nishinoya que te fizesse algo."

Revirei os olhos. "O que é que o Nishinoya tem haver com isto tudo? Nós não temos nada."

"Tu esfregaste com alguém com quem não tens nada?"

"Claro que não." Respondi. "Mas eu não me esfreguei com ele. Ele esfregou-se em mim, para te fazer ciúmes."

"E porque é que ele haveria de querer fazer-me ciúmes?" Perguntou. "Não me digas... o Nishinoya gosta de mim?"

Respirei fundo. É claro. Tinha-me esquecido de algo importante. O Hinata era um idiota. Ele não percebia sinais nem que eles batessem contra a cara dele. Sabendo isso, apertei o passo e agarrei-o pela cintura. Era mais magro do que eu imaginava. Tinha uma cintura fina, quase como a de uma rapariga. No entanto, tinha músculos, que o tornavam ainda mais tentador. Espera, espera, espera. Concentra-te, Kageyama. Primeiro: declaração de amor. Segundo: um encontro; depois, o que quer que seja que se fizesse depois disso. 

A face de Hinata corou, e ficou quase da cor do seu cabelo. O mesmo aconteceu comigo. Porque é que ele estava nervoso? Eu é que devia de estar nervoso. É assim que as pessoas se sentem ao declararem-se para os que amam? Nos romances costumavam descrever essa altura como um mar de rosas, mas não está a ser nada muito bom para o meu lado. Estou quase a cagar-me nas calças e, se acontecer, não vai ser nada bonito.

"Hm, Kageyama?" Hinata gaguejou. "Podes largar-me?"

"Não." disse e dei-lhe uma cabeçada. "Eu não sei o que é que se está a passar dentro do teu cérebro, ou que raio de teorias as tuas duas únicas células cerebrais andam a criar, mas eu não tenho nada com o Nishinoya."

"Então... para quem é que te vais confessar?" questionou, surpreendentemente perto das lágrimas. "O Suga... Não, Tsukkishima e Yamaguchi disseram..."

"É, eles estavam certos. Eu quero declarar-me para a pessoa que amo. Mas sabes, essa pessoa é uma completa idiota. Recentemente, fizemos uma aposta, e eu estava ansioso para provar a sua comida caseira, mas ele meteu coisas estupidas na cabeça e ignorou-me o dia todo. Resultado: estou cheio de fome e fui obrigado a fazer uma declaração forçada."

"Kageyama?"

"Hinata, eu amo-te." Sussurrei. "Não o Nishinoya, não uma rapariga qualquer. Eu amo-te a ti."

E, com isso dito, aproveitei a sua cara de choque e beijei-o. Os seus lábios era estremamente finos, mas macios. As nossas bocas tocavam-se, mexiam-se em conjunto, e as mãos dele apertavam a minha camisola. Eu devia ter feito aquilo desde o início. Apertei-o contra mim, até que não restasse nem um milímetro capaz de nos separar, como se essa fosse a última coisa que iria fazer. 

E percebi, naquele momento, que se calhar (só se calhar) eu fosse capaz de amar o Hinata muito mais do que alguma vez amei o voleibol.  Não que o fosse dizer em voz alta.


End file.
